Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Is there anything you need?" "John." Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mycroft se fige."Est-ce que tu viens de dire quelque chose?" "JOHN! J'AI BESOIN DE JOHN!" Sherlock est revenu, John se sent si trahi qu'il ne veut plus le voir, le détective dépérit et Mycroft est très inquiet. Très léger slash Sherlock/John.


**Résumé:** _Traduction de ma fic "Is there anything you need?" "John." Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Mycroft se fige. Est-ce que c'était Sherlock? Est-ce que c'était le vent contre la fenêtre? "Est-ce que tu viens de dire quelque chose?" "JOHN! J'AI BESOIN DE JOHN!" Sherlock est revenu, John se sent si trahi qu'il ne veut plus le voir, le détective dépérit et Mycroft est très inquiet. Très léger slash Sherlock/John. _

* * *

**EST-CE QUE TU AS BESOIN DE QUELQUE CHOSE? **

* * *

"Vous voyez, il est comme ça depuis qu'il a réemménagé ici. Il ne parle pas. Il passe ses journées dans le fauteuil. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il mange, ou qu'il dorme. Pauvre garcon... Je vais préparer du thé," dit-elle, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Merci, Mme Hudson."

Mycroft lui rend son sourire, mais son regard se repose immédiatement sur son frère. Sherlock est plus maigre que jamais. Il a une barbe d'une semaine et de grosses cernes sous les yeux. On dirait que son corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe vide, et si son torse ne bougeait pas au rythme de sa respiration, on pourrait le prendre pour une statue de Madame Tussauds. Une profonde tristesse s'empare de Mycroft mais il tente de n'en rien montrer.

"Content de te voir en vie," dit-il sur un ton sarcastique tandis qu'il s'asseoit à côté de Sherlock. "Tu sais que j'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins une centaine de fois rien que cette semaine? Je t'ai même envoyé des _textos_!"

Sherlock ne le regarde même pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui il voudrait parler, et ce n'est certainement pas Mycroft. Mycroft soupire.

"Regarde-toi, tu ne ressembles plus à rien. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois?"

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il perd son temps ici. Sherlock ne parlera pas, et il n'écoutera pas non plus. Les minutes passent, et le silence est seulement brisé par Mme Hudson qui leur apporte le thé.

"J'ai mis deux sucres dans le tien, Sherlock. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal... Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, mon garcon!"

Elle repart et le silence retombe. Mycroft replace sa tasse vide sur la soucoupe et jette un oeil à la tasse de Sherlock, restée intacte.

"Sherlock Holmes, si tu ne bois pas ton thé, c'est moi qui vais te le faire boire, et crois-moi, ça ne va pas te plaire."

Sherlock lève les yeux, soupire bruyamment et finit par vider sa tasse.

"Brave petit," Mycroft dit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sherlock lui lance un regard noir. "Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, je me suis bien amusé, mais j'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure, alors je ferais mieux d'y aller. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pose la question. Sherlock ne va pas y répondre, mais bon, ça ne l'empêchera pas de s'assurer que Sherlock ait bien quelque chose à manger. Il enverra quelqu'un lui apporter des provisions un peu plus tard.

"Bien... Au revoir, Sherlock. Je ne peux pas revenir demain. Je dois aller à Dublin. Mais je serai de retour dans deux jours. Si jamais tu changes d'avis... Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit... N'importe quoi. Appelle-moi." Il lève les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité. "Enfin, je veux dire... Envoie-moi un texto."

Il lance un dernier regard à son frère et se dirige vers la porte.

"John."

La voix de Sherlock n'est qu'un murmure. Mycroft se fige. Est-ce que c'était Sherlock? Est-ce que c'était le vent qui souffle contre la fenêtre? Il se retourne.

"Est-ce que..." Sherlock n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. "... tu viens de dire quelque chose?"

"JOHN! BON SANG, J'AI BESOIN DE JOHN!" le détective s'écrie d'un ton hystérique.

Mycroft soupire à nouveau. Plus de compassion que d'exaspération.

"Sherlock... Il a besoin de temps."

"CA FAIT TROIS SEMAINES!" Sherlock hurle.

"Et ça faisait trois _ans_..."

"Il a changé de numéro! Il avait encore l'ancien quand je l'ai revu, et là, il a changé! Oh, il n'a pas simplement bloqué mon numéro, j'ai essayé de lui envoyer un sms avec un autre téléphone, et ça n'a pas marché non plus, alors ouais, il a bien changé de numéro! Il ne veut même pas que je reste en contact avec lui! Et il ne répond pas à ses mails non plus. J'ai essayé sur son blog, aussi," il parle très vite et il ne prête plus aucune attention à Mycroft, "il faut que je trouve où il bosse, je pourrais peut-être demander à Lestrade de... non, non, non... j'ai pas besoin de lui. Il faut juste que-"

"Sherlock! Arrête! Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Il faut que tu comprennes que-"

"C'était le seul," Sherlock l'interrompt, d'une voix tremblante. "C'était le seul qui me supportait, et le seul que je supportais. J'ai vu que sur son blog, il avait écrit que j'étais son meilleur ami. Mais c'était il y a trois ans, il me déteste, maintenant!"

Il a l'air si désespéré que ça en briserait presque le cœur de Mycroft.

"Je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de personne. Que _la solitude te protégeait_. C'est bien ce que tu disais, non?"

"Oui, mais c'était avant de le rencontrer."

"Eh bien, tu as survécu trois ans sans lui. Ca veut bien dire que tu peux te passer de lui..."

Sherlock le regarde droit dans les yeux, le visage déformé par une expression de dédain profond. Ses lèvres tremblent. Mycroft connaît parfaitement bien cette expression.

"Dégage."

Son frère est en rogne. Mais être en rogne, c'est toujours mieux que n'être rien du tout.

"Pardon?" demande-t-il d'un air innocent.

"Est-ce que j'ai bégayé? Ou alors on ne parle pas la même langue?"

Mycroft sourit.

"Je te préfère comme ça. On se voit plus tard, frangin!"

* * *

"Bon sang, Mycroft! Vous réalisez que vos deux gorilles ont foutu un sacré bordel à la clinique? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon chef, moi? Je croyais pourtant vous avoir déjà de m'appeler, si vous vouliez me parler!"

"On m'a informé que vous aviez changé de numéro."

John secoue la tête, exaspéré.

"Et alors? Vous êtes pire que le KGB et la CIA réunis, vous avez installé des caméras de surveillance dans toute la ville, vous avez trouvé ma nouvelle adresse, vous savez où je bosse, mais vous n'êtes pas foutu de trouver un putain de numéro?" il crie.

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas cherché," dit Mycroft avec un large sourire, et John crève d'envie de lui mettre son poing sur le visage. "C'est au sujet de Sherlock."

"Evidemment que c'est au sujet de Sherlock! Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre en commun?!" John grommelle.

"Les courses de lévriers?"

John commence à perdre patience, et ne fait aucun effort pour le dissimuler.

"Très bien, venons-en aux faits," dit Mycroft, qui a remarqué l'agacement de son invité. "Je ne sais pas ce que mon petit frère peut bien vous trouver, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais se remettre de votre rupture."

"On n'est _PAS_ un couple. On ne l'a jamais été. Alors choisissez un autre mot."

"Oui, bon, peu importe. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Sherlock, John. Je lui ai rendu visite aujourd'hui, et croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère en si mauvais état."

"Ok. Eh bien, il devrait se demander dans quel état j'étais, moi, pendant tout ce temps où je le croyais mort!"

"Ne croyez pas que ça a été facile pour lui, John. Si vous voulez mon avis, la seule chose qui l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, c'était la perspective de vous revoir un jour."

John se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais essayé d'imaginer ce que Sherlock avait pu ressentir pendant ces trois années. Pour être honnête, il croyait être le seul à avoir souffert, et un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaille. Mycroft le sort de sa torpeur en lui mettant un papier sous le nez.

"Il est à vous. A condition que vous retourniez habiter avec lui."

John lève un sourcil inquisiteur, puis pose son regard sur le petit papier rectangulaire. Un chèque. Un putain de chèque.

"Vous vous foutez de moi?! Vous êtes en train de me proposer un demi million pour que je vive avec votre frère?!"

Mycroft a l'air perdu.

"Je peux arrondir à un million," il tente.

Est-ce qu'il est sérieux? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sérieux?

"MYCROFT! Allez vous faire foutre! Vous, et votre argent! J'en ai pas besoin!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors? Dites-le moi. Tout ce que vous voulez.. John... Je..." Mycroft pousse un long soupir. "... je vous en supplie... Par pitié... Je sais qu'il est pénible, mais-"

"Il n'est pas pénible," corrige John.

Mycroft hausse un sourcil.

"Enfin, John, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Sherlock n'est pas un colocataire ordinaire. Vous devez reconnaître qu'il a des habitudes quelque peu... particulières, dirons-nous."

"Comme quoi? Jouer du violon à trois heures du mat'? Tirer à coups de revolver sur le mur quand il s'ennuie? Garder des parties de corps humain dans le frigo? Sauter de joie dès qu'il entend parler d'un horrible meurtre? Me traiter d'idiot plus de fois que ce n'est acceptable? Analyser mes moindres faits et gestes? Ouais, et après? Vous savez quoi? Ca me manque tout ça! Ca fait trois _putain_ d'années que ça me manque! Vous saviez qu'il était vivant! Vous saviez que j'étais au fond du gouffre! Et il le savait aussi! Et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce satané plan que vous aviez concocté tous les deux!"

Mycroft se pince les lèvres.

"C'est bon, vous avez terminé? C'était _son_ plan, pas le mien. Moi je n'ai fait que ce qu'il me demandait, alors pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, John."

"Je sais que c'était son plan. Et je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais j'arrive pas à accepter que ça lui ait pris trois ans pour se montrer et me dire la vérité. C'est juste... inhumain... Je sais que les rapports humains, ce n'est pas son fort, et c'est peu dire, mais... c'est juste que je pensais que... peut-être... je comptais pour lui, malgré tout. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé souffrir comme ça, sinon."

"John..." Mycroft dit doucement, en se frottant l'arête du nez. "Même quand il était enfant, il était toujours tout seul, et il s'en fichait royalement. Il a toujours été dans sa bulle, et n'a jamais laissé personne y entrer. Sauf vous. Non seulement il tolère votre compagnie, mais mieux que ça, il _l'apprécie_! Vous êtes le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il n'y a qu'à vous qu'il sourit? Oh, je parle de sourires sincères, pas de ces sourires hypocrites qu'il offre à tous les autres, moi y compris! Il arrive même à rire, avec vous! En moins de vingt-quatre heures, vous étiez devenu plus proche de lui que n'importe qui ne l'était auparavant! Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait l'air heureux. Il est vivant quand vous êtes avec lui, et il meurt sans vous. Je l'ai vu, John! Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, et on aurait dit un fantôme! Je ne sais pas quel est votre secret, mais vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de spécial."

"Vous vous souciez vraiment de lui, hein?"

C'est tout ce que John réussit à dire pour ne pas s'effondrer.

"Vous en doutiez encore?"

Mycroft a l'air blessé et John ne répond pas.

"Que ça lui plaise ou non, c'est le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. J'avais toujours voulu avoir un frère. Je me sentais si seul... Je n'arrêtais pas de dire à mes parents que si j'avais un frère, je le protègerais toute ma vie. Que je ne laisserais jamais rien de mal lui arriver. J'essayais d'imaginer à quoi il pourrait ressembler. Ce que ma vie serait à ses côtés. Je lui prêterais mes jouets. Je le consolerais à chaque fois qu'il tomberait. Et je l'ai attendu. Je l'ai attendu si _longtemps_. Et puis, un jour, ma mere m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Et ce 6 janvier 1976, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux quand elle m'a dit que c'était un garçon et qu'elle l'a posé dans mes bras... C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie." Il marque une courte pause. "La seule chose, c'est que rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé, comme vous avez pu le constater. Sherlock... Eh bien, Sherlock et moi, on ne s'est jamais entendu... Et je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses..."

"Mais si," John rétorque.

"Oui... Bien sûr... Regardez tout ce par quoi il est passé..."

"Vous avez fait de votre mieux, au moins. Enfin bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un."

Les yeux gris de Mycroft s'écarquillent.

"Merci, John. Vraiment. Merci."

John l'observe. Cet homme ne lui avait jamais paru si... humain. Est-ce qu'il est au bord des larmes?

"Mycroft?"

Mycroft sursaute.

"Hmm?"

"Vous n'êtes pas aussi nul que ce que je croyais."

Mycroft laisse échapper un petit rire.

"Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous," il se moque gentiment, et John lui rend son sourire.

"Au revoir, Mycroft."

* * *

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Sherlock soupire.

"Mme Hudson, je vous ai dit que tout allait bien, alors laissez-moi tranquille!"

Son coeur tressaille lorsqu'il réalise que ce n'est pas sa propriétaire qui vient de franchir la porte.

"Salut Sherlock."

Alors Mycroft avait raison. Le coeur de John se serre et la rancune qu'il avait encore s'envole. Sherlock est l'ombre de lui-même. Est-ce qu'il a déjà été aussi pâle que ça?

"Tu es seulement venu parce que mon cher frère a dû te le demander."

Sherlock ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou agacé de voir John. Si. Il est heureux. Même si John est venu à cause de Mycroft, et pas vraiment pour lui, il est quand même là, devant lui, et ça fait du bien de le revoir.

"Sherlock, souviens-toi. Ca ne faisait même pas un jour que je te connaissais quand ton frère m'a presque kidnappé et m'a offert une coquette somme d'argent pour t'espionner. J'étais fauché, j'avais pas un rond. Et à l'époque, tu ne signifiais encore rien pour moi. J'aurais pu accepter facilement. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu crois vraiment que les choses ont pu changer à ce point?"

Alors ce n'était pas Mycroft...

"Mais tu as raison, Mycroft m'a bien demandé de le rencontrer cet après-midi," John poursuit.

Bien sûr que si, c'était Mycroft. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait encore? C'était vraiment stupide de sa part. _Stupide, stupide, stupide_.

"Il m'a supplié de venir te voir, et m'a proposé sans la moindre honte un chèque qui m'aurait permis de racheter toute cette maison et bien plus encore si je revenais habiter avec toi. Il s'inquiète pour toi, Sherlock. Il s'inquiète vraiment. Toujours est-il que je n'en veux pas de son argent. Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré, et non pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Mais parce que ça a été un véritable cauchemar de vivre sans toi en te croyant mort et enterré," il marque une pause et se mordille la lèvre inférieure, "mais c'est encore pire de vivre sans toi, en me disant que tu es là, quelque part, tout près... Vivant."

Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était, ça? On dirait presque une déclaration. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock va encore penser? Ce n'est pas qu'il était en train de le draguer ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste que... Merde. Pourquoi il est si nerveux d'un seul coup? Il faut qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. N'importe quoi.

"Je vois que Mme Hudson a fait remplacer le papier peint. Je suppose que les précédents locataires n'étaient pas fans de Mr Smiley Jaune. C'est dommage, je l'aimais bien, l'ancien. J'avais commencé à m'y faire, à ces fleurs de lys bien kitsch. Enfin bon, celui-là n'est pas si mal... Qu'est-ce qu'on a pour le dîner?" Il se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Vide. Pas de nourriture. Pas de bras. Pas de tête... "Purée! C'est pas étonnant que tu sois encore plus maigre que les jumelles Olsen! C'était mon tour ou le tien, d'aller faire des courses?" Il demande, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Pas de réponse. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Sherlock. Il sursaute. C'est vraiment une chose étrange que de se retrouver face à un homme qu'on croyait mort depuis si longtemps. Il va probablement lui falloir du temps pour s'y habituer, mais dieu qu'il lui avait manqué, ce visage. Ces yeux bleu tourmentés. Ces boucles de cheveux noirs.

"Oh..." il bredouille.

Sherlock a l'air gêné. Il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi peu sûr de lui. John fronce les sourcils.

"Sherlock, ça va?"

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa question que deux longs bras entourent ses épaules.

Sherlock. Est. En. Train. De. L'enlacer.

Il n'a jamais vu Sherlock enlacer quelqu'un auparavant. En fait, il ne l'a jamais vu avoir un quelconque contact physique avec qui que ce soit à l'exception d'Irène Adler. Et encore, ce n'est pas lui qui en avait pris l'initiative.

Sherlock. Est. En. Train. De. L'enlacer.

Est-ce que c'est bien réél tout ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire? Sa tête est enfouie dans le cou de Sherlock et il se sent ridiculement petit. Ca devrait pas être permis d'être aussi grand. Et pourtant, là, ce grand bonhomme a l'air si fragile qu'on a l'impression qu'il va se briser en un million de morceaux à tout moment.

Sherlock pose sa tête sur l'épaule de John, et c'est là que ce dernier sent quelque chose de chaud contre sa peau. Quelque chose de chaud, et d'humide. Des larmes. Oh mon dieu... Sherlock est en train de pleurer. Ses épaules sont secouées par des sanglots silencieux. C'est tout son corps qui tremble, en fait. Il est en train de pleurer. Comme le jour où il... Enfin, comme ce jour-là. Il aimerait lui dire que ça va aller. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il ne laissera plus jamais personne lui faire de mal comme Moriarty lui en a fait, qu'il ne le laissera plus jamais partir, qu'ils ne seront jamais, plus jamais séparés... Mais bon, il n'a jamais été très doué pour consoler les gens, n'est-ce pas?

"Allons, Sherlock! S'il te plait, arrête-ça! Si Mme Hudson débarque et nous voit comme ça, elle va vraiment penser que cette fois-ci, je n'aurai pas besoin de la chambre à l'étage!"

L'humour est la politesse du désespoir, paraît-il.

Sherlock rit. Il rit. Et il pleure. Les deux à la fois. Comme le jour où il... Enfin, comme ce jour-là. Sauf que ses larmes ont un goût très différent aujourd'hui, et que son rire vient du coeur. Il resserre son étreinte autour de John, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Pourquoi c'est si bon alors qu'il a toujours détesté tout contact physique?

"Tu m'as manqué, John. Tu m'as tellement manqué!"

Pas autant que tu m'as manqué, pense John. Il doit retenir ses larmes. De quoi ils auront l'air, sinon? Deux hommes, en train de pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Putain, trois ans! Sans réfléchir, il entoure de ses bras le corps frêle de Sherlock.

"Je te demande pardon," Sherlock murmure.

_Reste. Je t'en prie, John. Reste avec moi. _

Là, contre le tissu fin de la chemise violette une taille trop petite de Sherlock, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de John.

"Y'a intérêt!" le médecin marmonne avec affection.

_Pour toujours, Sherlock... _

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus! :) **_

_Ps: j'ai changé la date de 1854 (la véritable année de naissance de Sherlock Holmes) en 1976, l'année de naissance de Benedict Cumberbatch. _

**Version anglaise publiée le 18 mai 2013, version française publiée le 19 mai 2013. **


End file.
